Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
"Roxas...promise me you will save Kairi. She's very special to me." —Sora to Roxas Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts''series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Sora return as the main protagonist in the new game simple known as "Kingdom Hearts" and he has a big quest to return all the memories to their original state. Roxas is a new playeble character that people can play as his own story that connected to Sora story. Will their both defeated the main villain of the story? Kairi gone, he was kidnaped and headed to the new world, Graveyard Prison where Roxas battle the Lingering Will Spirit Ventus created by Lost Mind Terra. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts ;First entry A spirited youth. He was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided his island. He battles the Heartless with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade as he searches for his friends Kairi and Riku.. ;Second entry The one who fights the Heartless. Upon reclaiming the Keyblade from his rival, Riku, Sora sacrificed his heart to free Kairi and became a Heartless. Kairi's deep feelings for Sora restored him. Now he must confront Ansem, the seeker of darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Sora's Story A bright and spirited boy chosen by the Keyblade to battle the Heartless. It was Sora who defeated Ansem, ending his plan to shroud the world in darkness. However, Sora continued his journey, seeking the friends he lost during the struggle. ;Reverse/Rebirth Riku's childhood friend, and the hero of light chosen by the Keyblade to stand against the darkness. Riku fought Sora while bridled by darkness, but their friendship proved stronger, and they ultimately worked together to close the door to darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness. In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. Then, somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. Now that he is awake, he can't recall why he fell asleep to begin with. ;Second entry A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness. In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. After that, Sora continued journeying in search of Riku, who was trapped on the other side of the door to darkness. And somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. With a new outfit and strengthened resolve, Sora has set out once more on a search for his friend Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A cheerful, energetic little boy. He and his friend Riku always play together out on the island. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A boy chosen by a strange sword called a "Keyblade." After his island home was lost to the darkness, he joined forces with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey and saved all worlds. All these adventures were carefully recorded in Jiminy's Journals. Inside the datascape generated within the computer, a digital version of the real Sora (Data-Sora) quests in our hero's stead. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' A boy who wields a Keyblade. He has used its power to save the worlds from crisis more than once. Now, he has agreed to take the Mark of Mastery examination in order to retrieve a new power. ''Kingdom Hearts ''A young boy who was called a Hero who weild the weapon called "Keyblade". His new adventure starts to find the lost memory to insert back to their original persona. He meet all of his friends including his former nobody and a true person, Roxas. Story Pending